


may we stay like this, my love?

by curediarahan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But like...early established relationship. theyre still working stuff out, Cuddling, Dimilix Holiday Exchange (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, anyway its soft thats all u gotta know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curediarahan/pseuds/curediarahan
Summary: Felix didn't have the best of days. Luckily, Dimitri is always there for support.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	may we stay like this, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sian, who wanted Dimitri supporting Felix after a bad mental health day! Felix doesn't really linger too much on his mental health so I'm not entirely sure that's what happened but I made sure there was cuddling :D

After the war, the Professor turned Archbishop had taken all the Blue Lions aside for an uncomfortable talk about self-care. They were worried, as expected of their old teacher, but Felix was nothing but uncomfortable. It was mostly advice about taking care of each other and how all of them are free to contact Byleth at any time.

Felix just nodded. 

Byleth frowned.

He then said he would write Byleth monthly, which was met with approval. Thankfully, the approval ended there, and Felix could live his life free from a mother henning Archbishop. As much as Felix respects them, he’s pretty sure most of Byleth’s concerns were pointless. He could take care of himself, a lone wolf until the very end.

Still, Felix could admit there was a point to those conversations. 

Not for him, but for Dimitri. 

He knew the newly crowned King would go against every single piece of Byleth’s advice. Even before the war ended, Dimitri would constantly lock himself up in his old dorm room, squinting at maps and documents instead of going to bed. Felix knew these habits wouldn’t end anytime soon, so it had to be his job to watch over him. The kingdom would fall apart if Dimitri did and Felix could not (and would not) let that happen. If his role as advisor was to literally make Dimitri tea when he had headaches or throw him into bed himself after a long day of working, then so be it. Perhaps it was beyond the role of his advisor at that point, especially since Sylvain would snicker about how domestic and soft the two of them were. 

Regardless, Dimitri’s fond smile when Felix tucked him in was their own little secret. If Felix leaned down to kiss his forehead, then well, it’s not like anyone else would know.

\--------

Unfortunately, Felix never accounted for his own body giving up on him.

It started out innocently enough, with his old leg injury aching when he woke up. He groaned, reaching out to the side, but his hand was only grasping the air. Dimitri had already gotten up at that point. Felix was used to it. Still, he couldn’t help the ache in his chest.

He shoved that aside. Felix gritted his teeth through the pain and went through with his daily routine. Pain or no pain, he still has to show up at the meetings planned for the day.

\--------

_"Why, you should be ashamed for not being able to keep up with your crops like that! They're only crops-"_

_"Crops that you profit from, thank you! Why I oughta..."_

Okay, so maybe meeting with the council wasn’t the greatest idea. Felix pinched his brows together. On good days, they were hopelessly boring, the voices of old men droning on and on about policies and trade agreements. On bad days, there were screaming matches.

It so happened today was a bad day. With more screaming than usual. A lot of them pointed directly at him, challenging his views. Again, not unusual, until one particular lord snidely suggested Felix was leading their king astray. Dimitri had shot down that accusation fast, squeezing Felix’s hand under the table. As sweet as the gesture was, Felix didn’t need people to stand up for him. The anger inside him was boiling over and he had to get it out somehow.

To no one’s surprise, he would retreat to the training grounds. But with his injury still acting up, there was no way Felix could’ve gotten through his drills properly. Throwing his sword on the ground, he stomped back to his and Dimitri’s room. He threw himself onto the bed. Felix buried his face in the furs. A part of him knew he looked pathetic. Hiding from everyone may not be ideal, but at least he was finally alone. 

\--------

“Felix, are you awake?” The door creaked open. 

Felix groaned, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He was clearly still in pain, with a sharp ache in his leg making him wince. His head was a lot clearer than it was earlier though.

“I’ll take that as a no?” A warm hand cradled his cheek. 

Felix slowly opened his eyes. Dimitri greeted him with a gentle smile. From this angle, the candlelight made Dimitri look softer, his hair glowing in the light. Or perhaps Felix was delirious at this point. 

Still, the sight lifted some tension from his chest.

“I would be, if you didn’t wake me up,” He snapped back, though there was no bite to his tone. “Shouldn’t you still be working?”

“Ha, you’ve never told me to work more before. Perhaps I’ll listen to your advice,” Dimitri chuckled, ignoring Felix’s scowl. “I couldn’t work without you by my side though. I was too worried about you to focus. It’s not like you to return to our chambers this early.”

Honestly, Felix didn’t want to think about that fact either. Failing his duties for the day wasn’t ideal for any reason. He turned around, avoiding Dimitri’s gaze. “Well, I’m here. And I want to sleep. Good night.”

“Felix!” Dimitri’s voice seemed taken aback. “I’ll let you rest, but did you even take off your binder before bed?”

A beat. Felix sat up. That might actually explain some of his pain. 

Taking Felix’s silence as a yes, Dimitri sighed before motioning him to get up. “Here, let me help.”

“I can remove it on my own.”

“Felix.”

“Okay, fine, whatever,” Felix grumbled. He had to admit that it was always easier for someone else to help with his binder. Dimitri visibly brightened from this.

Felix removed his own shirt, muttering something about tears. Dimitri then helped with his bindings, his fingers lightly brushing against Felix’s skin as he did so. He shivered at the contact. Soon, he could breathe easier. Felix breathed in deeply, sighing in thanks. He threw his shirt back on, and then sat back down on the bed. 

“Would a massage help?”

Felix glanced up at Dimitri, who was foolishly still standing. 

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Suddenly, he felt the tension in his shoulders and back, as if it were waiting for its cue to reappear. He breathed in. “If you want.”

Felix shifted forward, Dimitri easily sliding in behind him. 

Soon, Dimitri’s hands began to knead through his back. Dimitri wasn’t exactly the most skilled at massages. Despite his strength, he never seemed to put too much force into the act. It wasn’t exactly what Felix needed, but...it was nice. To have Dimitri this close to him. To feel his warm presence. 

“Felix, you know I care deeply about you.”

Felix breathed in. Out. “I'm aware.”

“So, I’m allowed to take care of you.”

He scoffed “Unlike you, I can handle myself fine. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know you would rather do your own thing, but well, I like taking care of you.” At this point, Dimitri had finished the massage and moved on to his hair for whatever reason. He allowed Dimitri to comb his fingers through Felix’s hair anyway, the motion slow yet deliberate. “You always take care of me, so it only feels right.”

Felix took another deep breath. “It’s not something you should worry about. If anything, I should be the one watching you. I’m your advisor, remember?”

“I think both of us know that this is beyond a king and his advisor.” Dimitri sounded slightly amused, no doubt thinking about Sylvain and his constant teasing. Maybe Felix will give an extra punch the next time he sees the redhead for the sake of it all. 

With that thought in mind, he didn’t even realize Dimitri leaning forward, his head resting on top of Felix’s. His arms were wrapped around Felix’s torso.

“You don’t have to do everything alone, my beloved.” Dimitri spoke softly, almost a whisper. “If anything is bothering you, I...well, you don’t have to tell me. I just don’t want you to forget about how much I care.”

“As if I could. You worry too much,” Felix leaned into Dimitri’s touch. There was a lot he could talk about. He could complain about the lord from earlier, the one who doubted his abilities and his bond with Dimitri. He could rant about the sword he probably damaged or his annoying injury that does nothing but make his job harder. 

He could, perhaps, vent out worries he doesn’t want to voice. Worries about Dimitri, his own shortcomings, everything he wished he could do better.

Instead, he fell back against Dimitri’s chest, startling the other man slightly. 

“I...don’t think I want to talk about it right now,” Felix closed his eyes. 

“How about later?”

“Maybe,” He sighed, not actually knowing the answer to that. Distantly, a part of him wonders when was the last time he wrote a letter to the Archbishop. Self-care and companionship may not be a myth after all. “I just want to rest right now. Let’s go to bed.”

Dimitri didn’t say anything, though he pulled him closer. The two fell back on the bed, Dimitri’s arms still clinging around Felix. Felix was holding onto him just as tightly.

Slowly, Felix could feel himself drifting back to sleep. Though there were not a lot of things he knew how to talk about, he knew he felt safe in Dimitri’s arms. 

If Felix whispered an “I love you” with Dimitri muttering it back, then well, that’s another secret the two of them can share. 


End file.
